


Snowdrift

by lostinparallel



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinparallel/pseuds/lostinparallel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ike had faced many laguz in combat before but none were as savage as this.<br/>Its fur is a deep red, the colour of blood spattered across cold stone, and a fiery auburn mane erupts from its head. Two sharp canines protrude from the tiger’s mouth. Saliva dribbles from its hanging tongue, eyes glowing a sickly yellow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowdrift

The air is heavy with the stench of death. It is thick and raw, permeating the ravaged battlefield and crawling under Ike’s skin.

He starts forwards, raising his sword and swinging hard against the chest of a Daein soldier. The crack of metal colliding with bone echoes through the chaos and the soldier collapses into the dust.

Snow falls from the bleak sky, cascading onto the field in thick, white clusters. The chill seeps through Ike’s clothes, burying deep in his bones as he drags his heavy boots through the vast sea of ice.

The Daein soldiers outnumber them. With General Petrine at the front, their fates were sealed the moment they crossed the Crimean border. Screams are lost to the deafening screech of metal. Arrows whirl through the frigid air and horses stumble blindly through the dense snow, bucking and whinnying as they sink further into the earth.

Ike cuts down a Daein Fighter and swiftly plants his blade in the sternum of a Halberdier. Blood spurts from the soldier’s chest, coating the white field in a spray of red. Ike pulls out his sword and the body plummets to the ground. He steps forward, swinging his blade to cleanly remove the Halberdier’s head from his shoulders.

The battle wages on. Iron and steel clash together with an ear-splitting cry, and Ike catches a glimpse of something dark as a gust of wind whips past.

Soren stands at the centre of a troop of Daein soldiers, clutching a wind tome tightly in his pale hands. His raven black hair and midnight robes contrast starkly with the whiteness consuming him. A stream of words passes his lips, slow but potent, and a hiss of air pierces the disarray. The soldiers fall dead at his feet, throats slit by the razor-sharp wind and blood pooling around their skulls.

The rest of the Greil Mercenaries fight stoutly around him. Ike wonders how many of them have died on his command – Titania, Boyd… Mist. How many friends has he lead to their deaths?

A piercing growl brings Ike to his senses and his train of thoughts comes to an abrupt stop.

Across the plain, a throng of Daein Soldiers surrounds a large metal cage. The growl sounds once more, followed by a barked order.

“ _Release the sub-human!_ ”

The cage door rattles open, hinges groaning shrilly, and a laguz strides out onto the snowbank. The Daeins scurry away in fright, hands quivering as they train their spears on the beast entering the fray.

Its fur is a deep red, the colour of blood spattered across cold stone, and a fiery auburn mane erupts from its head. Two sharp canines protrude from the tiger’s mouth. Saliva dribbles from its hanging tongue, eyes glowing a sickly yellow.

A menacing snarl rings across the battlefield and the tiger laguz darts forwards. It tears through its victims with wild brutality, Crimeans and Daeins alike. Limbs are torn apart with ruthless force. Mangled corpses litter the ground, blood smearing the fresh snow.

Ike widens his stance, boots digging firmly into the shifting powder beneath his feet as he raises his sword. The laguz charges. Ike brings his blade down in a fell swoop, but the tiger dodges, leaping to the left.

A desperate shout carries on the wind, distant and full of fear.

“Ike! Stop—it’s a feral!”

_Soren…?_

Paws bound through the snow and the laguz leaps at Ike once more. Claws crash against steel. Ike holds the tiger at bay with the edge of his sword. Blood oozes from the beast’s flesh and Ike sinks further into the ground as it drives forwards.

Ike kicks out sharply and the tiger loses its balance, teeth gnashing as a fierce growl spills from its mouth. He stumbles back. The laguz surges toward him but, this time, he is ready. His blade cuts through its underbelly with ease and the tiger crumples into a heap behind him.

Ike’s heartbeat hammers in his ears.

He exhales slowly, watching the white mist pass his lips and spiral up into the grey sky. He had faced many laguz in combat before but none were as savage as this.

An arrow shoots past Ike’s head, barely grazing the tip of his ear, and he jolts back into action.

The Daein Sniper retreats, attempting to put more distance between him and his target. Ike cuts across the empty space in seconds. He slices through the Sniper’s thin, leather armour and plunges his sword into their chest. The Sniper falls dead instantly.

Blood drips from the edge of Ike’s blade, coating the metal in a red sheath. He takes a moment to catch his breath, dragging a hand through his dishevelled hair.

He hastily scans the ruined battlefield. Boyd is taking on a battalion of Daein Soldiers by his lonesome, which is hardly surprising. Ike grits his teeth, but when he moves to aid his friend, something solid collides with his back.

Ike crashes into the snow, weighed down by the force crushing against his spine. His sword slips from his grasp and skids across the icy plain. Wheezing, he rolls onto his side, hands prying at the mass pinning him down.

A sharp pain lances through his shoulder. Ike screams but it catches in his throat, bubbling with the sickly stench of copper and blood. The tiger laguz bites through his flesh. Teeth scrape against bone as it snarls and howls in frenzied delight. Jagged canines tear through an artery in Ike’s neck and he cries out as it douses him with blood.

Dark spots appear before his eyes. His head pounds and the world begins to spin around him, gasping shallowly as scarlet streams into the white snow. The beast’s claws dig into his torso, dragging across his chest and stomach like fire spreading through his veins.

A harsh roar breaks through pain and the tiger is suddenly ripped away from him.

Ike bolts upright. He scrambles back, clutching the gaping wound with a trembling hand. Blood gushes between his fingers.

In the distance, a pale blue cat stands above the tiger’s writhing form. Claws slice across the feral’s throat and it finally falls still.

Ike hears a feminine voice, full of panic and anguish. It is muffled by the rush of blood in his ears and warped into a silent plea.

Mist drops to her knees beside him. She draws Ike’s head onto her lap, cradling it with gentle fingers. Ike fights to stay conscious but the light soon fades from the world and his vision is engulfed by darkness.

**

“ _He’s going to be okay—isn't he?_ ”

“ _Mist, it’s all right. Rhys knows what he’s doing._ ”

“ _B-brother, please. You have to wake up!_ ”

“ _He’s lost a lot of blood. I do not know if he—_ ”

“What’s with all the noise?” Ike forces his eyes open and grimaces at the sudden light attacking his senses.

Rhys is hunched over him, holding his Heal Staff close to Ike’s shoulder. His frown melts away when Ike’s disoriented gaze meets his own. Breathing a sigh of relief, his shoulders slump and he smiles tenderly.

“ _Brother!_ ”

Mist latches onto Ike’s arm, tears streaming down her puffy, red cheeks. Her small hand is wrapped tightly around his fingers.

“Ahh, Mist… Watch my wound,” Ike groans.

“Oh, s-sorry.”

“Glad you decided to join us,” says Titania. Her ruby red hair is held away from her face in a long braid and her eyes look a little sore.

“You haven’t been crying over me, have you?” Ike teases. Titania smiles softly but does not answer. “…Where’s Ranulf?”

“Waiting outside with the others,” says Rhys.

“Can I—can I see him?”

Titania’s brow furrows, “I don’t know if that is a good—”

“Please. Just for a little while.” Mist’s grip on Ike’s hand tightens and Ike squeezes back reassuringly.

“Well... all right. As long as you’re feeling strong enough,” says Titania heavily.

“I'm fine, really.”

They rise to their feet and reluctantly leave the room. Mist stops to peck Ike on the cheek before quietly closing the door behind her.

With the absence of the Heal Staff, pain creeps back into Ike’s shoulder, spreading through his nerves like poison. Ike glances at his heavily bandaged wound and lifts his gaze upwards, feeling tears stinging behind his eyes.

The ceiling is made of the same dirty stone brick as the walls, a dull, cracked grey that blocks all light from the outside world. No doubt, Titania managed to find some abandoned castle for them to survive the night in. Ike is glad for it, too. But were the others safe? Did they lose to Daein? The questions bound around mercilessly inside his skull.

A high-pitched creak breaks the silence as the wooden door slowly opens. Ranulf pads into the room. His turquoise hair is no longer covered by his usual leather cap and his muscular arms are covered in scratches.

He takes a seat on the stiff mattress next to Ike, his thin lips lifting upwards in a gentle smile.

A deep cut stretches across his forehead and down to his brow. Dried blood clings to his tan skin. Ike reaches out to caress Ranulf’s face, thumb tracing lightly along his cheekbone. Ranulf rests his palm against the back of Ike’s hand and leans into the affectionate touch.

“What happened to you?” says Ike softly.

Ranulf smirks, “What happened to _me?_ Your misplaced concern is touching.”

“Well, I'm glad I could amuse you,” Ike sighs.

Ranulf leans down to plant a delicate kiss on Ike’s forehead. A light, fluttering sensation swells in his chest and Ike is able to forget about the pain for a little while.

“You nearly died out there,” says Ranulf gravely.

“…I've never faced a laguz that strong before.”

“It wasn't any ordinary laguz. It had been twisted and warped by Daein cruelty.” Ranulf’s gaze is hard and Ike notices something akin to anger flash in his eyes.

“You saved me. I—I owe you.”

Ranulf tilts his head slightly, confusion etched across his features.

“No, Ike. You don’t owe me anything. That isn't how this works.”

“How _does_ this work, then?”

Ranulf presses his lips to Ike’s in a tentative, open-mouthed kiss. The tension in Ike’s limbs fades, only to be replaced by a comforting warmth that rises in his stomach. He melts into the kiss, hands carding through Ranulf’s hair and coming to rest on the nape of his neck.

They finally pull apart, soft and breathless. Ranulf presses their foreheads together, allowing his eyes to fall shut.

“Like that,” he breathes.

He stays with Ike through the night, arms wrapped around hips, chests pressed flush together. They fall asleep like that, lying together on the single mattress, hearts beating in harmony as the pain slips away into peace.


End file.
